


【法耀】Not in Car（NC-17）（《Nothing Serious》番外二）

by SagittariusBlack



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagittariusBlack/pseuds/SagittariusBlack
Summary: ※是车，未成年斟酌点击。并不刺激，甚至有点搞笑，不要期待。前文欢迎走lofter，id风奉玄。





	【法耀】Not in Car（NC-17）（《Nothing Serious》番外二）

不得不说结婚誓词浇灭了一半急切，王耀把车开到商业区，这才想起来他俩饭都没吃就冒冒失失闯出来的事。弗朗西斯对此接受良好，他丝毫不介意和王耀一人买一个热狗和一个冰淇淋，坐在车里解决他们肚子饿的问题。王耀把他揪出车子，要他沿街选出一家心仪的餐厅。  
“这可是结婚纪念日。”王耀说。  
“和你在一起的每一天都是婚礼，而今天作为其中一个特殊的日子，不如就一直让它特殊下去。”弗朗西斯眨了眨眼，“我们一起去餐厅的日子可不少。”  
“所以你决定就在便利店解决需求？”  
“是的，如果你害羞的话，在我买安全套顺便买热狗的时候你可以去对面的麦○劳帮我们买两个冰淇淋。”  
“你可真是个毫不掩饰的混蛋。”  
“是爱你爱到发疯的混蛋。亲爱的，你再这样骂我我可要忍不住了。”弗朗西斯朝他抛出一个飞吻，在前脚踏进便利店的门后又探头出来，“报一下尺寸？”  
“Va-t'en. ”王耀回头朝他喊。  
于是弗朗西斯理所当然地只买了他自己的尺寸，不仅如此还一式两盒。王耀咬着热狗捏过那瓶润滑液打量了一番，挑挑眉毛不置可否。  
“所以没关系吗，全部都是我来的话？”弗朗西斯带着嘴角的美乃滋酱把下巴搁在王耀的肩膀上。  
“怎么看都是你比较有经验。”王耀说，“你不觉得如果是我来的话咱们俩今天晚上都会痛不欲生么，虽然按尺寸来看我做top会让下面那个好过些，不过本质上都是单行道逆行，没什么差啦。”  
“哥哥不介意让耀试试哦。”  
“以后什么时候想变变花样再说吧，今晚你不会想看到我对着肠检教学片研究实践过程并在你身上同步进行的，我保证。”  
他们回到学校，两个人在坐电梯上到十楼的过程中全程牵着手。出电梯时弗朗西斯难耐地呼出一口气，整个人挂到了王耀身上：“太艰难了，亲爱的，我硬得发痛。”  
王耀闻言冷静地往身后摸了一把。在摸到形状后他僵了僵，然后在弗朗西斯的喘息和对他脖颈耳垂的舔舐中镇定自若地掏出了手机。  
“你在做什么？”  
“设置紧急呼叫电话，保证我捏一下手机就有救护车来接我。”  
“为什么？”  
“你还问我为什么？”  
王耀打开门，两个人跌跌撞撞地闯进宿舍，边摔上门边亲吻着对方。王耀在扒衣服这方面显然不太在行，在他还在纠结于弗朗西斯的衬衫扣子时，他浑身上下就只剩下了一条内裤。弗朗西斯让他坐在床上，俯身给了他一个缠绵的吻。王耀专心致志地应付着这个吻，等他回过神来时弗朗西斯已经把他压在了床上，两个人之间唯一作为阻挡的衣物只剩下他自己的那条内裤。  
“太厉害了。”他为这恐怖的脱衣速度由衷地发出赞叹。  
弗朗西斯深谙他男朋友的脾性，听到这句话也瞬间明白了对方是在说什么。不过他一点都没觉得煞风景，因为更煞风景的永远不是王耀说的话——  
“亲爱的，你对我一点反应都没有吗？”  
“之前还有，现在我有点害怕。”王耀诚实地道，顺便继续他由衷的赞美：“你腿真长。”  
“哥哥好伤心！”  
“不不不，我是真的害怕。”王耀笑着把他散乱的金发别到耳后，看着对方气闷地一路沿着他的胸口亲下去，“你得理解我第一次接触这种事就要尝试这个尺寸……呃！……”  
后面的话都淹没在了一声被憋住的叫喊之后。弗朗西斯非常直接地含住了他的阴茎，几次吞吐就差点让处男先生缴械。王耀按着他的肩膀蜷着身子，低声地、断断续续地说着不，然而法国人充耳不闻，轻声诱哄着自家男朋友躺下，然后掰开了他的大腿，埋头舔了上去。  
王耀那声尖叫几乎失声。  
“弗朗西斯！！！”  
他的腰整个弹了起来，大腿却被法国人死死按在床上。弗朗西斯从他勃起的阴茎舔到那个青涩的不断收缩着的粉色后穴，舌尖还试探性地插进去了一点。王耀几乎要被他搞疯了，快感像是炸弹一样在他脑子里接连不断地炸出一片白光，回过神来时他屁股里塞着弗朗西斯的两根手指，腿间满是润滑油，对方见他终于缓过神来，凑上去亲吻他，调笑着问他是有多久没有自我抒解了。  
“两个月。”王耀说。他伸手把弗朗西斯嘴角的一点白痕擦去，为碾死了自己的万千后代而默哀。  
“Mon dieu，我们腻歪完你从来都不会自我解决一下吗？我每晚躺在床上想你的时候都能把自己撸出火来。”  
“没什么必要，而且回来之后还有公司的邮件要处理，你知道，再怎么上头，一想起工作就软了。”王耀躺在被子堆里，脸颊和肩膀都是红的，在高潮后的余韵里柔而缓和地呼吸着，那双眼睛亮晶晶地看着弗朗西斯，声音轻而微哑，话里的内容却和这副模样完全不搭。弗朗西斯早就习惯了他男朋友在煞风景这方面的登峰造极，微笑着和他接吻，扩张的手指增加到了三根。  
“耀难道就没有想着什么漂亮姑娘自我发电的时候么？”  
三秒钟后弗朗西斯就开始后悔他问出了这个问题，因为他直肠子的男朋友已经开始认真思考起来，并且很显然会给他一个和目前他们所做的事完全无关的回复。  
“我喜欢金发。”王耀在思考后说，“而且我是腿控，所以腿长也很必要。我在很多次的自慰中都是靠着p○rnhub里的搜索过日子，比如说blonde……我每次都会搜索这个词。”  
弗朗西斯：“……看来你是真的很喜欢金发长腿这种类型。”  
“是的，还记得我给你看的那位coser吗，她的颜和腿属实是我的理想型。”  
弗朗西斯：“……”  
他酸死了。  
自信如弗朗西斯，万万没想到他第一次产生类似嫉妒的情感竟然是因为他自己。虽然从某种方面来讲能让他吃醋的只有他自己这种设定简直无敌，但事实是他酸得无以复加，在王耀体内抠挖的手指增加到了四根，这让他的男朋友有些不舒服地缩了缩腿。  
“别紧张，亲爱的，我会慢慢来。”  
王耀在私处被弗朗西斯那根东西顶上的瞬间就认命地整个人瘫进了被子堆里，颤抖地抓住了法国人的胳膊：“虽然我不是要反悔什么的，但说真的，见血的话我们就停可以吗？”  
“没问题。”弗朗西斯亲吻着他颤抖的眼睫，腰慢慢下沉。王耀只觉得那个撑得他发痛发涨的玩意儿正一刻不停地慢慢插进来，他忍了好久，在弗朗西斯停下动作的时候仿佛得救了一般带着泪花看过去：“结束了吗？”  
“不，我缓口气，你咬太紧了。”弗朗西斯说，“你自己看，亲爱的，还有一半呢。”  
王耀从那根东西擦过他的前列腺后就开始憋着喉咙里的尖叫，在弗朗西斯终于整个儿进去之后，他觉得那东西简直要顶到他的喉咙口，刚想说点什么缓和心情，弗朗西斯就动了一下。  
王耀愣是没憋住那声转了八转儿的变调的尖叫。  
“舒服吗？”弗朗西斯亲着他的脸颊，身下轻轻动作着，新奇地听着自家男朋友平时绝对不会发出来的声音，“亲爱的，你简直像只被我抓住的小鸟。”  
“Fuck you……”王耀绝望地嘟囔着。他小腿搭在弗朗西斯胳膊上，真的有种跑都跑不掉的即视感。  
你别说，他当真肖想过那么一两次法兰西长腿学姐，但他可从来没想过最后让他在床上死去活来的是那根法兰西大肉棒。  
“弗朗！……”  
弗朗西斯压在他身上，从他的耳垂一路亲到嘴角鼻尖，低沉的嗓音里满是笑意：“我的小百灵。”他扣着王耀的手指，身下毫不留情且满肚子坏水地碾磨起了那一点，“你叫得可真好听。”  
王耀浑浑噩噩地被他拉到身下，两条大腿被压到两侧。弗朗西斯给了他一个漫长的法式热吻，咬着他的耳朵用法语变着花样地说着情话。王耀下意识躲着他呼出的热气，结果低头就看到了两个人相交合的下半身。被弗朗西斯好一顿开发的小穴如今连褶皱都被撑得平平整整，那根暗红的青筋暴起的肉棒每次抽插都能带出一圈被肏得红肿可怜的嫩肉。这对于一个一直以来清心寡欲的老处男来说可太刺激了，他搂着弗朗西斯的脖子求他轻一点，结局是对方又轻又慢地碾起了那一点，还坏心眼地咬起了他的耳朵。  
弗朗西斯本来以为这个节奏会让王耀嫌慢，然而他还是高估了对方的承受力。王耀眉头紧皱着，在这个节奏下也只是堪堪喘过气来，努力调整着呼吸去习惯弗朗西斯的步调。  
……  
这可太难为我了，我亲爱的。  
再次加快的速度不出意外地让王耀瞠大了眼，手足无措地被他拖进欲望的漩涡。他在前列腺被撞击的时候闷声呜咽着，那根东西每次擦过那块软肉时都仿佛要把它顶到到里面去。眼前不断地闪着白光，他几乎是在弗朗西斯爆发在他体内的同时哭着射了出来，胡乱地嘟囔着些什么他自己都搞不懂的话，臀瓣间被干得合不拢的小洞隔了好久才慢慢地不断淌出些白浊，足以得见某人之前插得有多深。  
“你买安全套的意义是什么？”他哑着嗓子带着哭腔问，恨不能把还压着自己亲亲蹭蹭的法国人直接掀下去。  
“太着急所以忘了，抱歉，亲爱的，你难以想象我对你忍了多久……”弗朗西斯抱着他哼哼唧唧地去亲他的耳朵。王耀喘着气。他还没从高潮的余韵间缓过神来，前列腺高潮真的太刺激了，仿佛失禁一般的快感，简直就是种精神侵犯。他刚想说我们休息一会儿就去洗澡，麻木的肉穴就再次被撑开，弗朗西斯像是什么野兽一样咬着他的后脖子，再次硬起来的阴茎楔进他的屁股里。  
王耀还没来得及说什么就被他压回床上，近乎绝望地被再次拖回去。他努力想回想起公司的财政清单，然而这并没有什么帮助，弗朗西斯成功地把一切都从他脑子里赶了出去，充斥他大脑的只剩下驳杂的喘息和法国人垂下来的金发，还有一个接一个缠绵的吻。

非常好。  
王耀记得，他六岁那年，爸爸问他说，你想学什么？  
年少无知的王耀，在父亲给自己的那张表格里，对着武术二胡古琴古筝竹笛葫芦丝等等一系列的东西打了勾，父亲挑了挑眉，然后从第二天开始，王耀的童年宣告结束。  
时至如今，其实那会儿很多又要忙学业又要兼顾其他课程还时不时要和父亲出去应酬的场景他都已经记不清了，但习武的细节想不记清都难。他还记得他像个面团一样被师父掰来拗去练柔韧性，第二天浑身剧痛爬都爬不起来，浑身赤裸地趴在床上让师父在各个关节处上药油，看到父亲站在床边，哭着喊着说爸爸我不练了救救我！！  
而父亲冷酷无情地朝他一笑：“你自己选的。”  
王耀趴在床上，觉得现在的场景与当年一般无二，现在的他比起当年不过就是多穿了一层衣服。他望向站在床边的安东尼奥和基尔伯特，冷静地问：“你们来干什么？”  
“给耀先生送好吃的。”安东尼奥举起手里的袋子，“还有这个是罗维诺很担心耀先生所以一定要我送过来的，我也不太清楚是什么啦。”  
王耀接过那个方方正正的小盒子，拆开一看发现是一小罐药膏，上面明明白白地写着治疗腰椎疼痛。他摊开说明书，上面罗维诺并不怎么整齐的字迹写着：“自己选的，认命吧。”  
王耀：“……”  
他的关节耐受力强得很，还不至于做了这点运动就会腰疼。  
他趴着只是因为屁股疼罢了。  
虽然听上去好多了，但他宁愿趴着是因为习武而搞得自己浑身剧痛。  
“别以为我不知道你们俩在想什么，你们俩从知道我把饭做好了就没打算挪窝儿！”弗朗西斯穿着（林晓梅之前送过来的）粉红围裙从厨房里端出菜来，“Va-t'en，今天我是耀的专属厨师，你们一口都别想吃！”  
“你这家伙红光满面的不知道为什么让人看得十分来气……”  
“真的，弗朗今天的气色好得让人生气。耀先生不生气吗？”  
“不准挑拨离间啊，耀才没生气呢！”弗朗西斯一把抱住还在趴着玩手机的王耀，“亲爱的，你生我气了吗？”  
“当然没有。”王耀微笑着，伸手摸着他的发顶，温和地道：“操你的，弗朗西斯，下个月你都别想了。”

【END】


End file.
